Big Time Massacre
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: Follow Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall as they fight for survival after the school they attend is the target for an unjustified massacre. A crazed man threatens the lives of the students as they each tell their tale of events. Cargan, James w/OC and Kendall a hero In disguise. rated M for bad language, straight sex, gay sex & graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos brushed his hand along Logans face as he drew himself nearer to kiss him.

"What do you think your dad will say when he finds out about us?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "I couldn't give a fuck!" He replied as he placed his lips on Carlos' neck and kissed his skin down to the collar bone.

The two boys couldn't of been more different to an outsider. Logan was captain of the football team and Carlos was known as the only open gay guy in Bridge Park high school. Carlos joined the school when he was 15 after moving from Florida to California. His presence had caused a stir for Logan, making him curious about his own sexuality. When the pair were teamed up together for a science project it gave the opportunity for Logan to be honest about what he had going on in his head.

After being friends for a few weeks Carlos let Logan make the first move with a kiss. They had been having a secret romance for eight months now.

"He will find out sooner or later." Carlos said to him knowingly, enjoying the kiss that logan was giving him. The feel of logans tongue on his dark skin made his erection grow in his pants.

Logan noticed the bulge that was coming from his boyfriend and gave it a gentle stroke on the outside of Carlos' pants.

"You want me to get it out?" Logan asked in just more than a whisper.

Carlos smiled at his football playing hunk. "When ever you are ready, I am ready." He replied.

Logan looked deep in to the brown eyes of Carlos as he tried to decide if he was ready to take their relationship to the next step. So far they hadn't gone passed kissing and the occasional touch.

"I love you los." Logan said as he rubbed his thumb along Carlos' cheek.

"I love you too." Replied the very at ease looking Carlos, even though on the inside he was just as nervous as Logan was about taking their relationship to the next level. Carlos was always concerned that Logan would regret the times they had spent together, but Logan knew in his heart that it was guys he had been in to all along.

He sealed this thought with a kiss on Carlos' lips.

The boy who was originally from Texas pressed his lips gently on Carlos'. Their tongues joining together. Carlos loved the feel of the warmth and seduction that Logan offered him as his tongue swept gently around his mouth.

Logans heart beat heavy in his chest. "It's now or never" he thought to himself as his hand gently wandered lower and lower down his boyfriends body.

Being the amateur that he was, Logan had to break away from the kiss he shared with Carlos to use both hands and look at what he was doing as he un buttoned Carlos' pants. His hands had momentarily forgotton how to work as the nerves set in.

Carlos let out an anxious laugh as he watched Logan fumble his way in to his underwear, but finally he did manage it.

Logan sat still as he held Carlos' very erect dick in his hands. He liked the feel of having another guys hardness in his palm, he liked the idea more as he realised Carlos was hard for him.

Logan gave Carlos some soft gentle strokes as he became accustomed to his new plaything. It wasn't as terrifying as he thought it might me.

"Does it feel nice... me touching it, I mean?" Logan asked as he looked up to Carlos who was enjoying every single second of it.

"Yeah... it feels really nice." Carlos breathed out heavily. "Let me see yours." He asked.

Logans nerves had got the better of him, he didn't feel ready to present himself just yet.

"I can't." He replied as he went back to looking at the large tanned stiffness that was only getting bigger in his hand.

"Why not?" Carlos asked, fear setting in that Logan wasn't as sure of his feelings as he wished him to be.

Logan paused for a second, seeing the look of uncertainty in Carlos' eyes he decided that the truth was the best explanation.

"I'm not hard... I'm nervous." He replied with a wry smile.

Carlos let out a relieved giggle.

"Awww baby boy... don't worry about that." He said tipping Logan's chin up and planting a kiss on his lips.

Carlos then delved straight in. He helped himself in to Logan's shorts and retrieved what he thought to be a perfect penis. He gave Logan a cheeky grin before bending down and placing the large but limp dick inbetween his lips.

Logan closed his eyes as he felt the delicious moist tongue of Carlos' swirl around the head of his dick.

"Holy fuck, that feels good." Logan said softly as he gently tugged on Carlos' stiffness that remained in his hand.

Logan didn't stay placid for long, the warm, wet confines of Carlos' mouth made his erection rival that of Carlos'.

"Oh god!... los I wanna do it to you... I want to taste you." Logan said as the sexual feelings he now experienced made all his nerves fade away.

Carlos sat up and grinned at his boyfriend. "Let's do this properly then." He replied feeling brave.

Carlos pulled at Logan's shirt as he helped him get undressed. Eagerly his own clothes seemed to melt off of him until the two boys sat naked on the bed.

Logan marvelled at Carlos' muscular body. He was short but perfectly formed.

The pair shared another erotic kiss as they now played with other in their hands.

Carlos worried again that he didn't know if Logan was fully in to the relationship but Logan, as if he could read Carlos' mind took control for the first time. He knew what he wanted and he knew he was in love with Carlos and wanted to experience all these major firsts with him.

Logan lay down on his bed, his head next to Carlos' crotch as he eyed the Latinos erection from close proximity, without a thought or any hesitation Logan let his tongue explore the wonders of Carlos' dick.

The reaction of seductive noises that Carlos let out only spurred Logan on more to please his overly patient boyfriend.

Logan bobbed his head up and down ferociously as he coated Carlos' cock with his saliva.

The wet feel of logans mouth as it worked hard to please Carlos was working, as Carlos enjoyed the feeling he also wanted to reciprocate it for his boyfriend to enjoy too, so like Logan, Carlos lay his head down towards Logan's dick as he lay on the bed.

The satisfaction that both the boys felt as they orally pleasured each other couldn't be measured.

The only break that Logan took from sucking on the delicious cock was when he knew he was going to cum.

He looked down toward Carlos as he felt the swell of orgasm overwhelm him.

Carlos got a slight shock as the warm ejaculate hit the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting it, and had never experienced it before, he liked the taste of Logan though and made a good show of sucking and licking every drop of cum that had oozed out of him.

Logans dick pulsed in Carlos mouth, it was a feeling like no other, sure! Logan had tossed himself off a bunch of times, but it had never felt as good as this.

This was where Logan knew his lifestyle was heading. He placed Carlos' rock hard cock back in mouth and prepared to taste the seed of his hot, latino lover.

What Logan wasn't expecting was his mother to come home early from work.

As a day care assistant in an old people's home, Logan's mother had come home for lunch after forgetting her cell phone. While at home she decided to clear some of the clean laundry away. As she neatly folded her son's football shirts and rolled his socks, she had absolutely no clue what she was about to discover.

Humming the summery tune she heard in the car on the way back home to herself as she walked up the stairs with an armful of clothes, Logans mom, was in high spirits.

As she turned the handle to her son's bedroom door, she wondered what she might prepare for dinner that same evening.

As the door swung open, Carlos was groaning loudly as he prepared to cum in Logan's mouth, logan caught sight of his bewildered looking mother as she stared at the disturbing sight before her.

Moving quickly to try and cover himself up, the only thing that did cover him was the strings of cum that left Carlos as he came. It splished and splashed all over Logan's chest, as he stared wide eyed and terrified at his mother's expression.

Logans mother wished she hadn't come home early, she wished she hadn't witnessed her 17 year old son in bed with another boy, she had no words that she could think of, all she could do was leave the room as she closed the door back up with an unintentional slam and make her way back to work.

The two boys in the bedroom stared at each other. Carlos felt sorry for Logan. He placed his oen hand on his scared looking boyfriends.

Logan looked up to him. "It will be okay... wont it?" He asked looking emotional.

"Everything will be fine." Carlos replied. He hoped that it would be for Logan's sake.

With butterflies of the bad variety in his stomach, Logan passed Carlos his shirt.

"We best get back to school." He said with little emotion in his voice.

Worried, Carlos could only say the four words that he knew were the truth.

"I love you logues."

Logan smiled. "I love you too, nothing will ever change that." He replied, then put his own shirt back on...

* * *

><p>Will update... soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just like when we were little with those space hoppers... do you remember?" Kendall asked Alex as they stood at the top of the stairs in school.

"Oh my God! Yes. That was hilarious. You did throw it right at my head though." Alex laughed at the memory. "They really hurt for big balls of air." She added.

Kendall smiled at his life long friend. "It's a shame things don't stay as fun when you get older huh." He said still smiling but his tone was edged with sadness.

Alex took Kendalls hand in hers as she stood opposite him. "I'm really sorry about your brother, Kendall... how are you coping without him?" She asked full of concern.

"Its been 10 months now." He replied about the brother who lost his life while fighting a battle that wasn't his in Afghanistan. "I still expect him to walk through the door, you know."

Alex nodded. "I feel bad because I don't think I was there enough for you when it happened... I should of been around more." She said emotionally.

"It's fine... I know you have your hands full with James." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

Alex smiled as the name of her boyfriend was spoken. "James is good to me." She replied.

"Well I think you're the only one he is good to 'Lex." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Kendall don't start... please. I know you guys have your differences but I can't stand it when you are all up in each other's faces." Alex replied

Kendall shrugged not wanting to start a disagreement between him and his oldest friend. He knew well enough that Alex was in love with James even if the brown haired hot shot boyfriend of hers did seem like a Jackass in Kendalls eyes."actually Alex... I was wondering, my birthdays next weekend and I'm thinking of having a house party... did you wanna come?" Kendall asked, the strong feelings he felt for Alex would never subside but he was happy with having her as a friend. After all it was better than nothing

" I would love to Kendall... is James also invited?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised with hope. All she wanted was the two men that were important to her to get along.

" I dunno lex... all he is gonna do is start trouble." Kendall replied honestly. He believed that there had never been a time when James had acted like a normal human being in his company.

"**KEN DOLL!**" echoed the patronising shout from nowhere.

both Kendall and Alex looked to the bottom of the staircase they were stood near. On turning to the direction of the voice they had heard, they saw James bounding toward them, two steps at a time, his shaggy brown hair waving effortlessly as he moved and falling back in to perfect position.

James pulled on Alex's hand, forcing her to break the contact she had with Kendall after discussing the heartfelt topic of the loss of his brother.

"Why the fuck are you holding his hand lexi?" James demanded to know. He squared his tall masculine frame up to Kendalls, who was still tall but lacked any definement.

"J please dont start." Alex begged as she placed herself inbetween the two boys to deter a fight breaking out. Her palms placed on their chests as she tried to seperate them as much as possible.

She hated that they never got along. They couldn't be less alike though, James was in to sports and fitness, he played football, he spent hours in the gym and he looked very athletic, where as Kendall was happier spending his time with a guitar in his hand. His skinny body wasn't built for gym life or american football.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing touching my girlfriend!" James said as he moved Alex to the side of him, she was begging for him to not start a fight.

"She is my friend you retard!" Kendall bit back at James. Even though Kendall was the more sensible of the two, he lost all his cool when James got up in his face.

"What the fuck did you call me? you lanky streak of piss!" James retorted with a push of Kendalls shoulder.

"Oh you wanna go? Lets go, james!" Kendall replied giving the brown haired boyfriend of Alex's a hard shove back.

"James please!" Alex begged as she tried to make him see sense. James did look at his girlfriend, he did acknowledge the pain that was in her eyes as he prepared to maim her friend. he thought about the consequences, but then he thought about the sight he had seen with Kendall holding Alex's hand. With that thought making him see red, all calm left his system and without a seconds noticed he pulled back his fist as he balled it up tightly and smacked kendall square in the face with his knuckles.

"**What are you doing!**" Alex screamed at her boyfriend as she saw blood splatter from Kendalls nose.

Kendall looked up after gaining his composure, his eyes streaming from the hit he just took. Launching himself at James he got a lucky punch in but hit James hard on the ear. The retaliation took James by surprise, he lost his footing and stumbled over, leaving Kendall to tear him to shreds as he had the upper position.

James saw Kendall in his bloodied state for a second before he recieved a head butt.

with all the commotion of the brawl between the two boys who both felt they were doing the right thing in their own principal, the group of three didn't see the captain of the football team approach with his secret lover Carlos in tow.

Logan grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and threw him off of James on to the floor.

"when you two faggots have finished rolling all over each other its time to get to class! the bell has just gone." Logan said as he helped James, his best friend to his feet.

Standing up james took Alex's hand and stared daggers at Kendall who was wiping under his nose at the blood that was dripping out.

Feeling upset over the homophobic term his boyfriend just used, Carlos felt a sting to his pride and walked away to class.

"you alright James?" Logan asked his friend.

"I will be once this piece of shit is lying dead in his grave!" James hissed as he still locked eyes with Kendall.

Feeling overwhelmed and angry, Alex had had enough, just like Carlos she left the scene, pulling her hand free from James' and walked towards her classroom.

"Lexi, wait up! I need to talk to you!" James called desperatly as he ran after her.

Now realising that he stood without Carlos by his side, Logan tried his best to fix the problems that James had created before attending to his own.

"Is it too much to ask that you dont tell the faculty how your nose ended up like that?" Logan said to Kendall who was now slouched against the wall.

Logan was all too aware of how desperatly the football team needed James this weekend. the last thing he wanted was for his team to lose one of its best players because of a fight.

"Whatever man... have a word with that psycho will you." Kendall said as he picked up his books and headed to the first aid room.

Logan stood on his own for a second as he collected his thoughts. Surely this day couldnt get any worse. First his mom walking in on him and Carlos, then James trying his best to get a weeks ban from the team and now Carlos had just upped and left.

With a sigh Logan made his way to class in the hope that he would be able to smooth things over with Carlos. He knew what he had done to piss him off, he knew it the second the words left his mouth but there was nothing he could of done about it at the time.

Logan hurried his way to class, the bell had rung quite some time ago now. Before his hand reached the handle of the classroom door, Logan noticed through the glass panel that Carlos wasn't in there. His usual seat remained empty, rubbing his hand over his face, Logan turned around.

"Where the fuck are you los!" He muttered to himself.

It was then he heard crying from the toilet opposite. His heart sank as he recognised the distraught sound to be that of his boyfriend. With a heavy heart Logan went in. The last thing he wanted was to lose Carlos.

* * *

><p>As she walked away angrily from the fight between her best friend and her boyfriend, Alex ignored the call from James that she heard behind her, she couldn't though, ignore the hand that now wrapped itself in hers and pulled her away to privacy.<p>

"James I dont want to talk to you right now, I've got nothing to say that you want to hear!" She snapped as James pulled her in to the empty auditorium.

"Trust me you will want to hear this Lexi" James said as he pulled her excitedly, he picked her up with little effort and sat her down on the edge of the stage.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, she was in no mood to be buttered up by her neanderthal boyfriend.

"Why do you do it james? Every fucking time! Do you know how much it pisses me off that you and Kendall cant get along." She moaned.

James placed his finger over her lips to shush her."baby listen, I don't care about Kendall, I've got some exciting news... it's the best news ever Lex!" He beamed. His perfect smile making her forgive any wrong doings he had caused in the last few minutes.

"What news? Where have you been all lunch time? I was looking for you, I called your cell a bunch of times." Alex said as she got her feelings off her chest.

"I went home lex, my mom text saying I had a letter arrive." James replied to which Alex sat very still, she was almost too scared to move as she listened intently to the possible best news she was hoping to hear.

"A letter?" She whispered.

James nodded." A letter from Princeton baby!" He said with a wide smile.

Alex held her hands to her mouth, barely able to breath as she waited for the news she had wanted to hear for so long.

Already being accepted in to Princeton herself, Alex was over the moon, the only dark cloud that followed her was the fact that the likelyhood that James would also get in was highly unlikely, he wasn't unintelligent, on the contrary! he was very smart but James lacked a lot of social skills that would give him a lot of the lower grades he had achieved by answering back to both teachers and students alike.

The fear that they would end up being separated by hundreds of miles by attending different universaties had put a burden on their relationship.

Alex knew how much she loved James and James knew that the girl that looked at him right now with her hand shaking as she held it to her mouth in anticipation was the one girl he wanted to be with forever, she was his soul mate, the one and only person that understood him and accepted him as he was.

"Lexi... I got accepted!" He said, to which he heard his girlfriend scream in delight as she wrapped her entire body in to his...

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

So we have james and alex in the auditorium, logan and los in the mens toilet and kendy is in first aid... all seperated and all about to get a very big shock!

Next chapter will see some smut, some violence and some heroic idols battling it out for survival.

Would like to take this chance to apologise for the third person style shitness of my writing, ive never really done it before, I prefer first person PoV so hopefully i will get the hang of it as we go along. Thanks for reading, please review, as updates always come quicker when i know ppl are enjoying the story.

Thanks, nat xx


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in the huge school auditorium, James and Alex shared excited talk about their future.

"You have no idea how relieved I was. I don't think we would of lasted the distance if we were separated... someone else would of caught your eye, lex." James said fearfully.

"No they wouldn't of J. You're the only person that can catch my eye. I love you. I'm so pleased you got accepted." Alex said as she looked in to the warm hazel eyes of her boyfriend.

"Sometimes I worry that Kendall guy will snatch you away from me." James replied as he pushed his body in to hers. Alex sat perched on the edge of stage, with her body welcoming James and his closeness she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"James, Kendall is just my friend, I've known him since I was two." Alex explained softly.

James nodded, he was a different person when in the company of Alex, she somehow changed him. He wasn't the loud mouth teen his friend laughed at. He was thoughtful and caring.

"I know, you've told me that a million times but the guy is obviously in love with you Lexi... surely you can see that?" He replied.

Alex sighed. She did know that. "I hope it's obvious that I'm in love with you." She said in return.

"the dick head punched me in the ear!" James said as he gave the throbbing ear a rub.

Alex grinned. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she felt the hot to touch ear between her fingers.

James smiled and shook his head. "We are going to have the most amazing life together Lex! I promise you!" James said as he moved his head in closer. His lips brushed against her softly as he initiated their kiss.

Alex believed every word, she enjoyed the feel of James soft lips. She also enjoyed the feel of his hand as it wandered down her body, her short cheerleading skirt wasn't much of a barrier to the long sexy fingers that wanted to get in to her underwear.

"James we cant do this in here" she said breathing heavily.

James let out a chuckle. "Sure we can... no one is in here." He replied as he kissed her neck.

"What if someone walked in?" Alex said getting carried away with the feel of james' lips in her skin. She closed her eyes when james placed a finger inside her. " oh my god..." she gasped as james explored her.

Another chuckle left james' lips. "You want me to continue?" He teased as he removed his finger.

Alex bit her lip.

"I'm going to drain you dry tonight." Alex replied playfully as she nudged james hand so his finger went back inside her.

James pulled his kisses from her neck and looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to drain you dry right now!" He said as he took his finger away from her and leant down, allowing his tongue to work its way in to her pussy.

Alex let out a giggle as she placed her hands on James' head, he licked away at her clit. Her fingers ran themselves through his shiny brown hair as she felt the firm tongue that she had grown to love as a powerful sexual instrument in the last year that she had been dating james.

"...Uhh!" she called out, caught in the moment as James pursed his lips tightly around her clit, sucking hard on it, making it flourish and yearn for more of his stimulation.

On the inside james smiled. He knew he pleased his girlfriend, they had spent a long time getting to know each other slowly, listening to each other, exploring each other. James knew exactly what Alex craved. He used this knowledge against her as he teased and tricked her in to the prowless of his tongue.

With a boner that hurt as it desperately wanted to escape his pants, James lapped up at his girlfriends juices, his tongue licking the length of her pussy as she sat with her legs open on the stage.

The gentle tugs he felt to his hair only egged him on to work his tongue harder.

Alex was losing control of her body as james licked and sucked at her intimacy. She wished to be at home, in her bed where her and james had spent many a secret night together.

Her back twinged as her pussy craved more of James and his moist, warm mouth on her, with a sexual groan Alex decided to lay her back flat on the stage as james continued his oral tirade of pleasure on her, she opened her legs wider,

A smile crept on her face as she felt James place one finger inside her, then two fingers, he added a third and licked his tongue quickly over the swollen nub of her clit.

With a silent wish that he would add more fingers, Alex's wish was granted as james attempted a fourth.

This was new for the couple, but so was having full on oral sex at school. The joy of having such a sexy boyfriend who she desired in every waking moment had the added bonus of making Alex wet for him on demand, she was wet now as she openly begged for the last, final digit to be put inside her

"All of it j! Please... god I want to be fucked!" She whispered out desperatly from her position laying flat on the stage.

Eager to please her every whim and answer her every desire, James did as he was told, his entire fist worked its way easily in to Alex. A thrill of excitement filled James as another sexual activity got ticked off. A year ago, james was a virgin who lied to his friends that he had slept with a dozen girls, now here he was, leant with his fist rammed up the hottest girl in schools pussy, who just so happened to be in love with him as he was with her.

His fist movement began slowly at first, he was unsure of what to do, but the writhing that Alex was doing as she enjoyed his extreme contact gave him the impression that at the moment... anything goes!

James placed his tongue back on the clitorus of his cheerleading girlfriend and began a steady fucking motion with his arm as his fist remained inside her.

Alex felt her body aching from the pleasure, her pussy hole was contacting on James' fist as if it was sucking on it.

With the throbbing clit in his mouth, James placed it gently between his teeth as he added a bit of pleasurable pain.

The centre of Alex's body spasmed as the combined fullness of her pussy and the soft little nips she was now sensing on her clit as it swelled and pulsed between James' teeth and tongue.

James craved for her to cum, he wanted to feel her creamy juice as he forced her to climax.

Knowing she was close, Alex sat back up so she could take in the visual delight of James between her legs.

His eyes were closed as she watched his tongue lovingly trace over her, and the sight of his arm fucking her as she felt his balled up fist inside the most sensitive part of her body made her insides throb.

"Fuck I'm going to cum... oh fuck... baby." Alex called out as her pussy gave in to James and the orgasm ploughed through her.

James kept licking back on fourth as he aided her pleasure. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy as her hips gyrated intensly, rubbing her pussy hard against him as she got every ounce of goodness from their shared moment.

On sensing that it was okay for him to leave her private area, James stood up straight, slowly he removed his hand.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever done." James confessed.

Alex smiled, the love she felt for her boyfriend outweighed the fear of getting caught.

"I want you to fuck me!" She replied her chest heaving in and out...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Los I'm sorry." Logan said as he knocked on the toilet door that he could hear his Latino lover crying behind. "It just came out... I didn't mean to say it." He pleaded.

"This is the beginning of the end Logan... I know it." Carlos said through his emotional sniffs as he hid his face behind the plastic coated door of the cubical.

"What? No it's not! Why is it?" Logan said in a shrill voice. He had no intention of letting Carlos go.

"Your mom knows now, which means your dad will know and you are scared Logan! That's why you are using hateful words... You are ashamed of yourself... You are ashamed of me." Came the heartbroken words that left Carlos' lips.

Logan shook his head to say this wasn't true. "Open the door Carlos... Open the fucking door before I kick it down." Logan threatened.

With a sigh Carlos leaned over from where he was sat on top of the lavatory seat and slid the lock across. The door gently swung open and Carlos made eye contact with his broad looking football player.

"I might be unsure of who I am Los, but I know who you are. I would never be ashamed of you... never! How about after school you help explain to my dad that I like cock." Logan said with a nervous but meaningful smile on his face in the hope that he could cheer his boyfriend up.

"I value my face." Carlos said with a wry chuckle knowing that Logan's father was a mans man and would not appreciate the homosexual ramblings of his sons experimental fuck buddy. Logan wasn't even allowed to cry at his grandmothers funeral because his father had always drummed it in to him that showing any emotion was weak.

"Honestly though Carlos, the way I feel about you is ... It's just amazing, I don't want it to stop. With what happened at my house at lunch... my mom seeing us. Well it's probably a good thing in the long run... I'm sorry I said faggot, I know you hate all that kind of shit." Logan said softly.

Carlos stood up and wrapped his arms around the brown eyed Texans neck. "I'm sorry I'm such a fucking drama queen logie bear, I don't want to change who you are.. I like it that your an arrogant pretend homophobe... it actually turns me on a little." Carlos chuckled as he pressed his lips on to his boyfriends.

Feeling that no other words needed to be said Logan let the kiss continue, he felt exhausted with the days events, his first sexual experience, his mother discovering his secret and his first make up session with Carlos. He allowed his body to relax and take the rare opportunity to be the real person he was in front of the only person that knew him inside and out.

Carlos swept his hand through Logan's hair, the feel of the clean well maintained locks of his boyfriend was a good one. He enjoyed the scent of Logan's breath enter his nostrils and his mouth as the pair shared each others kiss. He relished in the memory of how Logan's stiffness had felt in his mouth earlier.

"I wanna fuck you." Were the words to shakily come out of Logan's mouth as he parted just a centimetre from his lovers lips.

Carlos looked in to the dark brown eyes of the boy he was falling so hard for, more so every day but his heart panged with sadness. "I'm not having sex in the mens toilet." Came the latinos dry reply.

Logan chuckled. "I didn't mean in here jackass... I just meant I'm ready. I'm ready to take that step with you." He clarified.

Carlos blushed at the mistake he had made, but then excitement filled his everybone as the thought of making love to such a hot, athletic muscle bound jock entered his thoughts. "I cant wait." He replied.

"I have the sense to not take your virginity in the mens room, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stick your dick in my mouth." Replied the footballing hot shot as he closed and locked the toilet door, he then knelt down in front of his gay lover and un bottoned his fly for the second time that day.

Feeling the warmth and wetness of Logan's lips around his shaft again, Carlos stretched his arms out either side of him as his palms placed them selves on the walls of the cubical. His erection being smothered within the mouth of Logan.

* * *

><p>"What happened this time Kendall? Was it that Maslow kid again?" Said Mrs Carr who worked part time in the school office and had the key to the first aid room.<p>

Kendall shrugged, not wanting to be a snitch or act like a pussy by moaning about how James had beaten two barrels of crap out of him yet again. "I fell." Came the nasely reply from the tall dirty blonde.

"You seem to be falling a lot lately." Mrs Carr replied as she unlocked the first aid room and opened the door up for Kendall to walk in. "Take a seat." She said as she gestured towards the row of two plastic chairs that sat in the room.

"Clumsy I guess." Kendall replied to which Mrs Carr tutted.

"Kendall you do know that if you go to the principal about James then you can have him thrown off the team... he deserves to lose a few browny points. I've seen first hand at what an idiot that boy is." Mrs Carr said. She was fully against any kind of bullying after having suffered herself at school for six long years at the hands of an overweight girl who liked to take her miserable life out on others.

Kendall shrugged again. "It's not worth it... he isn't worth it. She could do so much better than him." He mumbled out.

Mrs Carr handed Kendall a wet tissue to wipe the drying blood off of his face then applied a packet of instant ice to the bridge of his nose.

"I take it by she, you mean Alex?" Mrs Carr probed. She had seen Alex and James together constantly in the last few months.

Kendall nodded. "She doesn't see what everyone else sees in Maslow... she is besotted with that prick." He sneered. "Sorry ." he added as he realised he just swore in front of a member of the faculty.

"Alex is a nice girl Kendall, but listen to me, because I speak from experience... she isn't the one for you... you can do better than her." She said with a pat on the shoulder of one of the few students that had stood out from the crowd to her in the short few months that the mother of one had been working at the school.

Kendall also knew the truth of Mrs Carr's words but that didn't mean he wanted to believe them.

"Will you be okay for a minute, I have a visitor at the front desk." She said looking through the frosted glass panel of the wall that seperated the reception of the school and the first aid room.

"Sure." Kendall replied as he looked up to the blurry figure that was waiting patiently at the front desk. He took the instant ice pack from Mrs Carr and held it to his nose himself.

* * *

><p>Straigtening out the skirt to her new green dress that she wore, Mrs Stephanie Carr walked out to the reception, she enjoyed her job and the extra income had come in handy to book the holiday of a lifetime for her small family of three which included the love of her life, Carl. The most devoted husband in the world... at least according to her.<p>

"Hi, how can I help you?" Mrs Carr said to the young man that had been waiting on the other side of reception. the glare from the small talk-through window that seperated the inside of the school with the visitors area made a kind of halo seem to appear on anyones head that approached the closed off office.

"I have an appointment with the principal." Said the young man who had beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Mrs Carr felt uneasy as she summed up his appearance.

Looking down to the appointment books at her side, Stephanie Carr noticed that the principal of Bridge Park School was in governer meetings for most of the day. "I'm sorry but the principal has been involved with educational meetings since 10 this morning, he isn't free until much later... are you sure you have the right day?" She asked now looking at the large black jacket the boy wore which matched his black hair.

"It's important that I see him!" The dark coated man said in reply, his voice emotionless and his eyes dead from the inside.

Stephanie carr gulped hard. Ïm sorry but you should call back lat-"

"**JUST BUZZ THE FUCKING DOOR OPEN**" yelled the youth that now pulled a long barralled assault rifle from under his coat and pointed it at the now terrified looking receptionist.

Mrs Carr was frozen to the spot, the only thing that could move were her eyes as she took in the details of the gun that was being pointed to her. She eyed the magazine of bullets that was clipped in to it ready to kill at the press of a trigger.

"**PRESS THE BUTTON AND LET ME IN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL KILL YOU.**" said the deranged man who held his gun with the same steadiness a surgeon would hold a knife.

Mrs Carr looked down to the picture of her son that sat in an ornamental frame on the desk she occupied for 14 hours a week, the picture was taken on his 4th birthday which was just 9 weeks ago. The thought flashed in her mind that although her life may be spared at the hands of the maniac that was losing his patience in the visitors reception, if she did open the door to let the man in to the school campus she doubted very much that the children that attended the school would survive.

With a shake of her trembling head Mrs Carr said her last words. "No." She whispered and vainly attempted to flee the confinds of the office reception through the connecting door to the school.

* * *

><p>His heart beating heavily in his chest, kendall had heard the entire nightmare unfold in the next room. He too, was too scared to move and not brave enough to intervene. As gun shot and the sound of breaking glass echoed through his ears he watched in horror as the lifeless body of Mrs Carr fell just outside the first aid room that he was sat in.<p>

Kendall witnessed the side of the office workers head collapse as it hit the carpet-tiles that lay throughout his school. The impact of the bullet had deemed her almost unrecognisable. Her one eye that was still attached to a small piece of face that was still in tact looked staright at him, not blinking and not moving. The ever expanding pool of blood flooding out from under her, staining the green dress that she had once looked nice in.

The shock that Kendall was experiencing made him want to throw up, he wanted to close his eyes and rewind the last 5 minutes of his life. Kendall was sure that this couldn't be his reality.

Sucking in at a sharp breath that wanted to leave his body as much as Kendall wanted to leave his own body, his thoughts of Mrs Carr as she lay dead and mutilated were distracted as the sound of forced entry could be easily heard.

Too scared to look but even more scared to die, Kendall did the only thing he could think of under the intense pressure he now felt and slipped his tall yet slim frame behind the door of the first aid room. Looking down to his feet as he hid, Kendall noticed the pool of blood from Mrs Carr reach his feet, but he didn't have time to mourn or be sick. The only thing that Kendall could do was hold his breath as he heard the crunch of footsteps make their way over broken glass. Looking through the crack of the open door he hid behind, Kendall saw Mrs Carr's killer now on the inside of the school.

The killer nudged the bloodied body of the former mom of one and husband to Carl. he prodded the body as if he were intrigued by it and not just checking to see if she was dead... that much was obvious with the brains of the receptionist now more on the outside of her head than the inside.

Glancing toward the first aid room the disgruntled killer was satisfied that Mrs Carr had been alone and walked off in the direction of the masses of student body of Bridge Park School...

* * *

><p>Will update soon x<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ!" Alex bellowed out at the top of her lungs as James piled his stiffness in to her over and over again. The couple hid behind the dark red faux velvet curtain in the auditorium unknown to any faculty members or students alike. With little lighting on, it was the perfect place to hide.

The oral sex James had given her was just the warm up act, Alex knew that. She always knew that. Her boyfriend was not the self worshipping idiot that everyone else took him to be. He wasn't the loud mouth fool that made his friends laugh... although he did enjoy being that person, he enjoyed being popular, James loved it that him and his footballing friends ruled the school and evoked a mixture of fear and adoration from his peers.

The true James was a person who thought ahead, and worshipped the ground his girlfriend walked on.

Pinning Alex's hands down either side of her head, James buried his face in to the neck of his girlfriend as he screwed her hard on the backstage floor.

This wasn't the first time the young couple had made love on school grounds but it was a first for the auditorium.

feeling the manicured nails of Alex dig in to the backs of his hands as their fingers mingled together in the moment of passion, James bit his lip hard. The scent of alex's skin and the soft moans of gratitude that left her lips made him ready to explode his white hot ropes of cum inside her but he didn't want the good feeling that she alone gave him to end this quick.

Her body responded to every movement James had to offer, for a brief moment Alex opened her eyes to look at the face of her true love in action. She witnessed the sheen of sweat that covered his face, and the long lashes on his eyes as they remained shut as he went to work on making her every sexual desire a reality.

James' chest weighed down heavily on her breasts as she felt the motion of his hips thrust up and down, shunting her forwards with each impact. Alex felt the pressure grow inbetween her thighs as her climax got nearer and nearer.

"Baby..." she panted out with the weight of James body on her as she lay on the hard wooden surface got her to new heights.

James' eyes opened and he offered his girlfriend the smile she deserved in acknowledgment as he carried on making love. "Yeh?" He replied kissing along her neck.

"Tonight... stay at mine yeah?" She asked. Not wanting to be alone in her bed or be without James by her side for any length of time.

James let out a chuckle at the timing of this conversation but was glad of the distraction so he wouldn't blow his load too soon. he nodded as another powerful urge to cum subsided in his pulsing cock. "If you... want me then... I'm there baby girl." He breathed out as he drove his dick in further, making unwilling moans of pleasure leave from Alex's mouth.

The sweet sound of his girlfriend enjoy herself was too much for James though. "Ah, fuck... Baby im coming... oh god." He said in a way of warning and a form of gratitude.

Alex allowed her legs to relax, making her thighs spread just that little bit more as she prepared her body to do what James had intended. She could feel her boyfriends balls beat against her as he slammed his shaft in to her. With her back arching, Alex stifled a scream of pleasure as she felt the hot liquid James had just shot in to her fill her sexual cavity.

The pair remained joined as they listened to the sound of their heavy breathing subside. Alex ran a hand over her immaculate boyfriends face, enjoying the feel of the moistness between her legs.

A faint buzzing noise began to sound from Alex's bag.

"Fuck I bet the teacher noticed we skipped class again James... if that is my mom calling I'm screwed! I will be grounded until I'm thirty!" Alex panicked as the buzzing noise brought the pair back down to reality with a thud.

James carefully lifted himself off of his girlfriend, he glanced down on purpose to see some of his seed drip out of her pussy. If he wasn't so spent then he believed the sight of that would make him hard all over again. "'Lex it's cool we will just say you had a dizzy spell or something and we got some fresh air... your mom can't moan if I'm being your guardian angel can she?" He winked as he yanked up his pants and grabbed the denim satchel that held Alex's school books and fished out the cell that was still vibrating. "It's fucking Kendall! That guy needs a punch in the fucking face." James said angrily seeing the caller id displayed, he answered his girlfriend's phone much to her dislike as she tried to battle her way to grab it, but had the added task of putting her underwear back on.

"What the actual fuck are you ringing my girlfriend for?" James snapped down the telephone.

"James! Is she with you?... is Alex with you?" Kendall demanded to know, his voice urgent and scared.

James took the urgency in Kendalls voice to be arrogant. "What the fuck has it got to do with you?" James replied dryly.

Kendall was finding it hard to breath, the sights he had witnessed and still witnessed as he stood in a pool of blood were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. "James, get Alex and get out of the fucking school!" Came the manic ramblings of the shaken dirty blonde.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" James hissed down the phone to the one person he truly could not stand.

"James..." Kendall said slowly. "... there is a guy with a frikkin gun, inside the school... get out... and get Alex out!" He added in an eerily calm tone, the shock was setting in now as he stood looking at the dead body of Mrs Carr who just a few minutes before was holding an ice pack to his nose. Kendall looked at the reception area, freedom and safety were just seconds away.

"Screw you Schmidt! You fucking freak!" Was the only reply to leave James' lips. He hung up the cell then tugged his fly up on his pants.

"James?! For God's sake! why did you do that?... you know how much it pisses me off." Alex scorned her brown eyed beauty.

"He is a sick, twisted fuck up lex... when you gonna realise that!" James argued, taking everything that Kendall had just said as some kind of prank as the pair now stood in the darkened auditorium.

"The guy has just lost his brother! I want to be there for him James, what did he want?" She questioned.

"He wanted to mank and fucking moan about us being together, just like he always does... honestly lexi, the guy is a freak." James replied putting the cell phone in the bag. "Let's get you to class." He then added giving her the knowledge that a conversation about Kendall was ending now.

Alex let a slow breath leave her lips as she calmed herself down.

Although Kendall had called the police and reported the crazed man that still lurked in the school halls, he had a feeling of dread enter his stomach and his heart, Kendall knew that he wouldn't be able to leave the school without trying to get Alex out alive. He couldn't lose a second person in his life at such a young age.

With one last look towards the door that led to the outside world and safety, Kendall turned on his heels and cautiously followed the direction Mrs Carr's killer had walked off in.

On crossing over the fairly large hall, James took the hand of his girlfriend just before he reached the double doors.

"You still want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked Alex as his other palm lay flat on the exit of the auditorium ready to push it open and walk out.

Alex nodded. "Yeah course! I love you." She replied with a hint of a smile, letting James know he wasn't in too much trouble for the Kendall fiasco just moments before which tainted the amazing love making they had both just endured.

James smiled broadly. "Good... I love you so much lexi." He said pulling her in to a hug, fixing their small disagreement before they walked out of the darkened room.

It was in that hug that James saw two things, one being that Alex had something in her hair that she had no doubt picked up from when he had his beauty laying on the wooden floor backstage, and two being an odd looking man walk passed the small panelled window that was embedded in the auditorium door.

James let go of his embrace to Alex and walked toward the door, he placed his face flat against the window, it was light outside in the hall but too dark in the room he was in to be seen easily. James swallowed hard as he saw the back of the man, dressed in black. His saliva almost choked him when he saw a gun being held at the man's side.

"What's wrong James?" Alex asked as she watched the odd behavior of her lover.

James turned to face his girlfriend, grabbing the bag from her shoulder and trying to find the cell phone he had just moments before chucked back in there.

"James?" Alex asked confused.

"Ken doll..." he replied slowly. " He was telling the truth." James said in a whisper trying to get the cell.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "truth about what James?" She asked.

James opened his mouth to explain, but a deafening echo of automated gun fire and screams from the classroom in the connecting hall got in there first. He saw Alex's eyes widen in terror.

James glanced at the door of the auditorium, knowing that it was not an option to leave through it now, he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and fled back towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Author note: thanks to everyone for the reviews and to everyone who has followed or favorited the story. Thanks to Alex for the use of her name, I'm doing great thanks! Hope you are okay!<p>

Will update this and a bunch of other stories very soon x


End file.
